


4:13 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Hm?'' Amos muttered when he thought he viewed Gentleman Ghost walking through one side of the general store.





	4:13 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Hm?'' Amos muttered when he thought he viewed Gentleman Ghost walking through one side of the general store with a bag of stolen goods.

THE END


End file.
